1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module with low chromatic aberration.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve image quality, lens modules usually include a number of lenses. One typical lens module includes a first lens and a second lens both made of plastics in an order from an object side to an image side. This type of lens module usually has poor chromatic aberration correction properties because plastic has a narrow range of chromatic dispersion. Another typical lens module includes a first lens and a second lens both made of glass by grinding, which is costly, in an order from an object side to an image side. This type of lens module usually has high chromatic aberration correction properties but increases the cost of the lens module module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module which can overcome the limitations described above.